Renacer
by AleSt
Summary: ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir, Katniss? Las pocas personas que vienen a visitarme dicen que no puedo porque te amo, porque siempre te he amado, pero yo no estoy seguro de que eso siga siendo verdad, en realidad no sé si alguna vez fue real. Regalo de cumpleaños para Elenear28. Felicidades!


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic es un regalo para Elenear28. Feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **Renacer**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

 **.**

 _Martes. Sesión 57._

 _Katniss,_

 _El doctor Aurelius ha vuelto a hacerme la misma pregunta de siempre. No hay día en que no me pida una respuesta y yo quisiera dársela. He pensado, he analizado la pregunta miles de veces y sigo sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, realmente no tengo una respuesta en lo absoluto._

 _¿Por qué evité que acabaras con tu vida?_

 _«Déjame ir», dijiste. «No puedo», te respondí._

 _¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir, Katniss? Las pocas personas que vienen a visitarme dicen que lo hice porque te amo, porque siempre te he amado, pero yo no estoy seguro de que eso siga siendo verdad, en realidad no sé si alguna vez fue real._

 _Los recuerdos que tengo de ti en su mayoría son dolorosos. Los pocos en los que siento que hay algo en lo que creo que puedo aferrarme y hallar una respuesta están tan difuminados, tan borrosos que es como intentar ver a través de una niebla espesa._

 _¿Encontraré algún día la respuesta? ¿Tienes tú las respuestas que necesito, Katniss?_

 _Peeta._

 _._

 **I.**

—Peeta ¿estás ahí? —llaman a la puerta.

—Un momento —digo levantándome de la silla después de guardar la carta que he escrito junto a las otras en el cajón del escritorio.

—Querido ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha ido la sesión hoy? —me cuestiona Effie entrando a mi habitación haciendo repiquetear sus tacones.

—Bien, creo. Es decir, igual que las otras —veo como la expresión de Effie decae—. Aunque hoy pude ver por completo las grabaciones de mi primera Arena sin sufrir ninguna crisis. El doctor Aurelius dice que es porque mi mente está empezando a encontrar parámetros para controlar mis ataques cuando me doy cuenta del brillo en mis recuerdos distorsionados.

—¡Eso es fantástico, Peeta! —Su rostro se ilumina con sincera felicidad—. Se lo mucho que quieres recuperarte, lo mucho que quieres ser dueño de tus pensamientos, de tus recuerdos y tengo fe en que lo conseguirás. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo ese eres tú.

—Ahora pareces más mi mentora que mi escolta. ¿Quieres quedarte con el puesto de Haymitch? —digo en broma.

—Oh no querido, claro que no, solo puede existir un Haymitch, yo tengo demasiada clase como para imitarlo —contesta imprimiendo con más fuerza su acento capitolino.

—Y eres mucho más agradable a la vista y al olfato —murmuro haciéndola reír.

—Oh Peeta cualquiera es más agradable al olfato que Haymitch —sonríe y en esa sonrisa puedo ver lo mucho que extraña el equipo que solíamos ser. —Estaremos bien Peeta, todos nosotros estaremos bien.

—¿Ella esta bien? —no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero está con Haymitch, él cuidará de ella.

« _Eso espero_ », pienso. Aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que no es así.

.

 **II.**

—Se pondrá bien ¿verdad? —la voz de Delly suena ahogada, señal de que ha estado llorando.

—Sí, estará bien. Ha sido una recaída como muchas de las otras veces. Le he bajado la dosis del sedante por órdenes del doctor Aurelius —explica la enfermera.

—¿Y si se hace daño?

—Ya ha pasado lo peor. No se lastimará. Ahora sólo está bajo la influencia del sedante por eso no te responde, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar. Mañana estará mejor.

—Vendré mañana, Peeta. No te des por vencido —Delly deposita un beso en mi frente y me da un apretón en el brazo antes de salir de la habitación.

Quiero hablar con ella, quiero decirle que no se vaya, que se quede un poco más y no me deje solo, pero no puedo. No tengo fuerzas o voluntad propia para hablar, las drogas tranquilizantes son dueñas de mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que los efectos de la droga comienzan a mermar. Primero siento un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos de mis manos que luego se expande por todo mi cuerpo. Cierro y abro los puños para despertar los músculos de mis manos. Después de lo que a mi parecer ha pasado una hora intento sentarme en la cama.

La cabeza me da vueltas durante unos segundos antes de que mi visión deje de ser borrosa. Me masajeo el muñón de la pierna para aliviar un poco el dolor hueco que siento.

Descarto por completo ponerme la prótesis nueva, el roce aún me produce escozor, así que tomo las muletas que están al pie de la cama y me pongo de pie. Con decisión me acerco al escritorio junto a la ventana y me dejo caer en la silla.

No entiendo porque tengo esta necesidad de escribirle una nueva carta, tal vez porque es la única forma en la que me puedo comunicarme con ella aunque yo nunca envíe las cartas y ella nunca vaya a responderme. Aurelius dice que mientras sienta que debo escribirle lo haga, que tal vez es el antiguo yo que trata de conectar con el yo actual. No le creo y aún así tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel.

…

 _Jueves. Sesión 59._

 _Katniss,_

 _Hoy tuve una recaída. Cuando empezaba a pensar que ya tenía control sobre mis recuerdos una nueva crisis se ha apoderado de mí haciendo añicos mi mente. Las imágenes eran tan vividas, el miedo era tan real que he perdido el control._

 _Me mostraron la playa del Vasallaje, tú y yo estábamos de guardia mientras los demás dormían y de pronto una luz estalló en mi cabeza, brillante, cegadora y luego… Luego estabas tú, te reías y tu risa lo llenaba todo mientras tu cuerpo se difuminaba, se desvanecía hasta convertirse en niebla, una niebla venenosa. Lentamente te abrías paso y con tu veneno ibas consumiendo silenciosamente la vida de Finnick, Johanna y Beetee. Una de las lenguas de niebla se acercó a mí y fue como sentir una caricia, suave, delicada, mortal._

 _Quería escapar pero por cualquier lado al que miraba estabas tú, sólo niebla, dolor y muerte. Grité y en medio de mi locura sentí un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo. Enseguida todo se volvió negro, no había nada más, sólo oscuridad._

 _Sé que esa visión no es verdad o eso es lo que quiero creer porque todo el tiempo había un brillo antinatural detrás, pero ¿qué hay del miedo? ¿El miedo también es mentira? No lo comprendo, Katniss. ¿Lo comprendes tú?_

 _Peeta._

 _._

 **III.**

—Te escuché gritar el otro día. ¿Aún crees que la descerebrada quiere acabar contigo?

—Gracias Johanna yo también me alegro de verte.

—¡Oh vamos Peeta! Al menos podrías intentar seguirme el juego. Este lugar es tan aburrido que hasta los gritos se han convertido en algo interesante —Johanna hace una mueca antes de continuar. —Además tú y yo estamos acostumbrados a los gritos del otro.

—De verdad me alegro de verte —menciono. No quiero hablar sobre nuestros días como prisioneros de guerra, esa conversación nunca termina bien.

—Ya, yo también y lo sabes, pero no te acostumbres a escucharlo.

—¿Cómo va el tratamiento? —inquiero cambiando de tema.

—Aurelius cree que estoy haciendo progresos y yo le dejo que lo crea. No quiero destruir las ilusiones del viejo doctor. Enserio Peeta, hay que enfrentar la realidad, no hay rehabilitación posible. Nosotros estamos más allá de cualquier recuperación, a lo mucho que podemos aspirar es a tolerar vivir con nuestros traumas —su mirada distante, su voz inconexa. Ella misma no quiere creer en sus palabras.

—No. Para nosotros sí hay recuperación. Eres Johanna Mason, Vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, no conozco a nadie más fuerte que tú, no puedes rendirte, tú no.

—¡Y ahí está señoras y señores! —exclama Johanna— Muy bien Peeta, sabía que aún estabas ahí —sonríe de lado—. No me he rendido, no voy a dejar que Snow gane, él no va a vencerme —su voz esta llena de tanta determinación que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me permito sentir esperanza.

—Tampoco quiero que él gane, pero a veces creo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Lo dices por Katniss. No Peeta, él no la ha vencido, ha sido ella misma quién ha dejado de luchar y nadie puede culparla por dejar de intentar. En este punto únicamente tú podrías revivir sus ganas de seguir.

—Yo no se si pueda. No creo…

—El doctor Aurelius la está esperando señorita Mason —una enfermera nos interrumpe cuando viene por ella.

—Hora de la función —espeta— Te veo luego, Peeta —se va sin decir nada más.

Me quedo en los jardines del hospital hasta que es hora de mi terapia, las palabras de Johanna no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

…

 _Domingo. Sesión 62._

 _Katniss,_

 _Johanna y yo hemos estado juntos en los jardines hoy. Ella se ve mucho mejor, su cabello ha crecido al punto en que ya le llega a la barbilla. Me ha hecho pensar en ti ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo justo ahora mientras yo escribo esta carta? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

 _En la sesión de hoy no hubo videos de los Juegos, ni de la revolución. Hoy hablé con el doctor Aurelius sobre lo que Johanna dijo, sobre no querer que Snow gane esta guerra silenciosa que aún libramos nosotros. Él ha dicho que ese es el enfoque de Johanna, es la razón por la que sigue con la terapia, por la que continúa en el hospital a pesar de quejarse todos los días._

 _Me ha preguntado por mi enfoque. No sé cuál es._

 _Le he dicho que quiero volver a mi hogar, que regresar a casa es mi razón para seguir con el tratamiento. Estoy seguro que no me cree, pero lo ha dejado pasar y luego se ha quedado dormido cuando yo ya no dije nada más._

 _¿Tienes tú un enfoque, una razón para seguir o estás tan perdida como yo?_

 _Peeta._

 _._

 **IV.**

—No deberías estar aquí Delly. No es seguro para ti —mi voz sale rasposa.

—No digas tonterías, he venido por ti para que vayamos a comer juntos —levanta la mano en señal de advertencia cuando se da cuenta que estoy a punto de replicar. —El doctor Aurelius me ha dicho que podías, que te vendría bien salir de esta habitación.

—Pero Delly y si… Y si… No puedo, perdóname pero no puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño —respondo. La angustia haciendo acto de presencia.

He pasado una semana confinado en esta habitación. La última crisis no sólo me dejó exhausto físicamente también me ha hecho replantearme la seguridad de las persona a mi alrededor. No puedo estar seguro de que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

—Peeta, tú no vas a hacerme daño. Yo confío en ti, confía tú en mí. Ven —Delly me tiende su mano.

Me debato entre tomarla o quedarme aquí solo y hundido entre los fantasmas de mis alucinaciones.

Tomo la mano de mi amiga y ella me sonríe con calidez, con seguridad.

—Hoy empezarás de nuevo, Peeta —dice cruzando sus dedos con los míos— Debes seguir intentado por ti, por mí, por Katniss.

Le doy un apretón amistoso y voy con ella al comedor general deseando desesperadamente por una nueva oportunidad.

…

 _Viernes. Sesión 74._

 _Katniss,_

 _He retomado la terapia después de mi comida con Delly. El doctor Aurelius no se ha mostrado sorprendido y me ha preguntado sobre mi infancia por lo que la sesión de hoy ha sido reconfortante y dolorosa a partes iguales._

 _No puedo hablar de mi infancia sin recordar a mi familia. No comprendía cuán solo estaba hasta que he hablado de ellos. Todo este tiempo he estado mintiéndome a mi mismo, diciéndome que sé sobre su muerte pero construyendo la idea de que si no están aquí es porque no han podido tomar el tren para venir desde el Distrito._

 _Extraño a mi padre, a mis hermanos y a mamá. Hoy he hablado mucho de mamá, de lo tristes que se veían sus ojos, de las arugas en la frente y en el entrecejo debido a su expresión de enfado constante, pero también he recordado las pocas veces que la vi sonreír y esos recuerdos me han reconfortado como ningún otro._

 _Tal vez tú no lo llegues a entender nunca o quizá seas la única persona que pueda entenderlo, la única que puede compartir conmigo lo maravilloso que es ver a una madre ausente sonreír en un momento que se siente casi como robado._

 _Delly me ha dicho que tu madre no está contigo, que en su lugar ha ido al Distrito Cuatro a ayudar en la instauración de un hospital ahí porque no ha podido soportar la idea de volver a un Distrito lleno de recuerdos dolorosos. El Doce ya no es un hogar para ella ¿lo es para ti?_

 _He pensado en lo que el Distrito Doce representa para mí. Hace unos días le dije a Aurelius que mi razón para continuar con el tratamiento es por mi deseo de volver a mi hogar, ¿pero es el Doce realmente mi hogar?_

 _Un fugaz pensamiento, una respuesta, un nombre cruzó por mi cabeza ante esa pregunta._

 _Tu nombre._

 _Ante la mención de hogar es tu nombre lo que retumba dentro de mí. ¿Qué significa? ¿Eres tú mi hogar? He decidido no pensar mucho en eso, me agota no saber._

 _A veces me siento solo, sé que no lo estoy y hoy Delly me lo demostró, pero no puedo evitarlo._

 _¿Te sientes tú tan sola como me siento yo, Katniss?_

 _Peeta._

 _._

 **V.**

—¿Peeta? ¿Peeta, estás bien?

Aprieto con fuerza los brazos de la silla en la que estoy sentado mientras lucho por desplazar de mi mente las imágenes distorsionadas.

—S-Sí. Es-Estoy bien —respiro profundamente llenando mis pulmones al máximo.

Los recuerdos brillantes comienzan a apagarse dejando en la superficie las imágenes reales.

—Esta vez ha durado casi dos minutos, Peeta. Has roto tu propia marca —menciona el doctor Aurelius al tiempo que escribe en su cuaderno de notas.

—Entonces ¿puedo volver el mi distrito? —desde hace varios días vengo insistiendo en que me diera el alta.

Johanna dejó el hospital ayer, debe seguir el tratamiento pero ya no es necesario que este aquí. Ahora puede enfrentar y controlar su miedo al agua ella misma. Nunca dudé que lo conseguiría.

—Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer, pruebas que realizar Peeta. Aún no estás listo, pero lo estarás pronto.

—¿Cuán pronto?

—Muchacho, debes tener paciencia. Estarás listo cuando lo estés —Aurelius se sienta en el sofá de terapia.

—¿Ha logrado hablar con Haymitch, doctor?

—No, me temo que el señor Abernathy sigue sin contestar el teléfono.

—¿Y ella? ¿Ha hablado con Katniss? —siento una extraña punzada en el centro del pecho ante la expectativa de lo que el doctor me pueda decir sobre ella.

—Tampoco contesta a mis llamadas. No podré seguir pretendiendo por mucho tiempo que ella está bajo mi observación continua —suspira resignado.

—Tengo que volver, doctor. Por favor déjeme volver.

Él me mira por largo tiempo antes de levantarse del sofá.

—Esta bien, Peeta. Mañana haremos una última prueba y dependiendo del resultado veremos que se puede hacer ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias doctor —digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me las des todavía. Por hoy hemos terminado, ve a descansar, mañana será un día importante —me da un apretón en el hombro antes de dejarme salir de su oficina.

Recorro los pasillos del hospital con rapidez y entro a mi habitación, decido tomar una ducha e irme a dormir. Necesito descansar y ahorrar todo mi energía para mañana.

«Mañana Katniss. Tal vez mañana vaya contigo», pienso mientras agrego una nueva carta a mi creciente colección antes de sumergirme en un sueño ligero.

…

 _Miércoles. Sesión 86._

 _Katniss,_

 _Anoche soñé contigo. No fue una pesadilla, fue un sueño._

 _Estaba caminando por el bosque, podía sentir la dulce brisa golpeando mi rostro, el aroma de las flores del campo lo inundaba todo. El sol brillaba imponente en el cielo iluminando aún más el blanco esponjoso de las nubes. Me sentía tranquilo, seguro, sin miedo. El bosque me abría sus brazos y me recibía brindándome su protección. Llegué a un claro lleno de dientes de león, las flores flotaban en el aire danzando en sincronía formando un paisaje digno de ser pintado y en el centro estabas tú._

 _Girabas sobre ti misma y el vestido de gasa roja ondeaba a tu alrededor. Me quedé de pie observándote girar y reír. De pronto te quedaste quieta y me miraste a los ojos._

 _Eras tú, Katniss. La Katniss de la que todos me hablan y la Katniss que únicamente yo conocí. Me sonreíste y comenzaste a cantar. Las notas claras y mágicas flotando, meciéndose ente los dos._

 _En medio de la canción me tendiste tu mano y en el momento en que estaba a punto de tomarla entre las mías desperté._

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso me estás llamando, Katniss?_

 _Esta mañana el doctor Aurelius me ha mostrado unos videos tuyos mientras estabas aislada durante tu juicio. En los videos cantabas y tu voz ha despertado algo que estaba dormido dentro de mí. Tu voz ya no me da miedo, tu canto ha hecho que mi mente se tranquilice y que algo cálido llene mi pecho, como una punzada ardiente._

 _¿Es el recuerdo de un amor olvidado pero que aún vive? ¿Qué es esto que siento, Katniss?_

 _Peeta._

 _._

 **VI.**

—Muy bien Peeta, vamos a empezar con la sesión de hipnosis. ¿Estás listo?

—Si doctor Aurelius, estoy listo —él baja la iluminación de su oficina al mínimo y activa el péndulo que adorna su escritorio.

—Quiero que te relajes. Inhala y exhala pausadamente, deja tu mente en blanco y concéntrate en el movimiento del péndulo.

Hago lo que me dice, fijo mi mirada en el péndulo mientras respiro con lentitud.

—Concéntrate en mi voz Peeta. No hay ningún otro sonido en esta habitación mas que el sonido de mi voz. Poco a poco todo a tu alrededor deja de existir, todo se esfuma dando paso al vacío. Nada te rodea, eres el único aquí, tú y el sonido de mi voz.

La cadencia de la voz del doctor Aurelius ocupa cada espacio. Me siento ingrávido como si hubiera dejado de tener una existencia corpórea y únicamente mi mente se mantiene activa.

—Voy a contar de cinco a uno y mientras cuento vas a comenzar a dormirte. Al llegar a uno vas a rendirte a mi voz.

Asiento en respuesta sin sentir realmente el peso de mi cabeza.

—Cinco… —de repente me comienzan a pesar los párpados— Cuatro… —siento como mis pestañas superiores se enredan con las inferiores obligándome a mantener los ojos cerrados— Tres… —escucho la voz de Aurelius como un eco lejano y pesado— Dos… —la oscuridad me envuelve y estoy solo en medio de ella— Uno… —vacío, no hay nada, solo yo y un enorme vacío.

No soy consciente del mundo físico, es como si nunca hubiera existido nada sólido, todo es dimensional ahora, espacio, luz y gravedad.

—¿Puedes escucharme Peeta? —la voz me llega distante pero con un sonido claro y conciso.

—Si —me escucho responder pero es como si mi voz no fuera mía en lo absoluto.

—Bien, quiero que busques en tu mente por el recuerdo de la primera vez que viste a Katniss.

La sensación de ser arrastrado al fondo del mar me embarga, los oídos me retumban mientras comienzo a retroceder en mis recuerdos, no veo nada más que un borrón de imágenes sin sentido o forma hasta que abruptamente todo se detiene.

Y la veo. Pequeña, alegre, frágil.

—Dime Peeta, ¿qué ves?

—Una niña, es Katniss. Se ve… Feliz —susurro al verla con esa sonrisa inocente y una expresión vivaz en sus traviesos ojos.

—Quiero que te quedes con ese recuerdo, Peeta. Ahora estás frente a la Cornucopia de tus primeros Juegos, no queda nadie mas que tú y Katniss ¿lo ves?

—Sí. Ella… Ella… Me está apuntando con su arco. ¡Doctor! ¡Por favor deténgala! —tengo que escapar, tengo que huir de ella antes de que me mate. Comienzo a hiperventilar al ver como Katniss se transforma en un ser grotesco. Sus manos no son mas que pezuñas y sus dientes parecen los de un lobo, afilados y feroces. —¡MUTO! —grito con fuerza— ¡Es un muto!

—Peeta. Peeta, concéntrate en mi voz. Estás a salvo, nadie quiere lastimarte. Katniss no es un muto. Respira, Peeta, respira.

Hago acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que me queda para no gritar.

—Recuerda, Peeta. Recuerda a la niña, enfoca tus sentimientos en la sonrisa de esa niña.

La carita de niña pequeña destella en mis ojos conteniendo el miedo. Poco a poco la Katniss muto vuelve a ser la Katniss real y recuerdo lo que realmente pasó.

—Ella no quiso matarme. Ella me salvó —digo con seguridad.

—Eso, Peeta. Quiero que dejes tu mente en blanco por un momento. Tranquilo, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Durante el resto de la tarde el doctor Aurelius se encarga de destrozar mis recuerdos distorsionados para volverlos a armar en base a la verdad.

.

 **VII.**

 _Viernes. Sesión 88._

 _Katniss,_

 _Esta es la última carta que te escribo desde el Capitolio. En unas cuantas horas sale el tren que me llevará de vuelta al Distrito Doce, de vuelta a mi hogar, de vuelta a ti._

 _La última sesión con el doctor Aurelius fue desgastante, hubo un momento en el que mi mente se perdió entre la marea de imágenes y recuerdos que comenzaron a llegar. Fue como la ola gigante del Vasallaje, un caudal incontenible de memorias que inundó mi cabeza. Ahora se la verdad. Soy capaz de recordar._

 _Quisiera asegurarte que estoy del todo curado aunque eso no es verdad. Puedo ver la realidad de mi pasado, pero muchas veces lo que primero viene a mi mente son imágenes distorsionadas por el veneno. Tengo que aferrarme a algo para no gritar, para parar las ansías de romper todo lo que está a mi alrededor._

 _Debo confesarte que aún tengo miedo de perder el control, pero ya no puedo soportar no estar cerca de ti porque ahora sé con certeza que todo fue real, para mí todo siempre fue real._

 _No puedo decir como me siento ahora o que siento por ti. Sé que en el pasado te amé sinceramente, un amor inocente y sin malicia, ese tipo de amor que no conoce otra cosa que entrega total y desinteresada. Ahora no estoy seguro de lo que siento._

 _Quiero volver a verte porque hay algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a seguirte. Necesito saber de ti, pero sobretodo todo necesito darle un nombre a esta mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que colisionan en mi corazón cuando pienso en ti._

 _¿Estás esperando por mí, Katniss?_

 _Peeta._

…

Ochenta y ocho cartas.

Llevo conmigo ochenta y ocho cartas. Demasiados días lejos de mi Distrito pero las valen. Cada carta representa el día a día en mi tratamiento, un tratamiento que está lejos de haber terminado, quizá nunca termine.

Según me dicen el tren avanza a toda velocidad, tengo la impresión de que antes iba aún más rápido, tal vez es sólo mi imaginación.

Estoy a pocos minutos de llegar a mi destino y contrario a la ansiedad que pensé me invadiría me encuentro tranquilo porque sé que pronto voy a obtener la respuesta que tanto he buscado.

¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir, Katniss? Hoy tal vez descubra por qué.

.

 **Epílogo**

 _Lunes. Primer Aniversario_

 _Katniss,_

 _Hace mucho tiempo dejé de escribirte estas cartas, no se porque dejé de hacerlo. Supongo que ya no necesitaba escribirlas para decirte lo que pensaba o sentía porque ahora puedo decírtelo frente a frente._

 _Hoy desperté con ganas de escribirte de nuevo. En este momento estás dormida y mientras escribo esto no puedo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que me siento por poder volver a verte dormir. Cuando empecé mi tratamiento en el Capitolio bajo la supervisión del doctor Aurelius lo último en lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad de volver a verte así._

 _Recuerdo todas esas noches en el tren en nuestra Gira de la Victoria, las noches en el Centro de Entrenamiento antes del Vasallaje cuando te refugiabas en mis brazos para ocultarte de los fantasmas, de la sombra de la muerte, de las culpas, de las pesadillas. Tú te refugiaste en mí en los momentos más oscuros y ahora lo haces en los momentos más felices._

 _He tenido el privilegio de sostenerte entre mis brazos en los intervalos de alegría, en los instantes fugaces de paz, pero lo más importante, he podido ser tu abrigo en los lapsos de infelicidad, de dolor y pena absoluta._

 _Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, es casi imposible concebir la emoción que este aniversario representa para mí. ¿Te he dado tanta felicidad como tú a mí?_

 _Al día de hoy puedo decir con certeza que tengo la respuesta a casi todas las dudas que me acosaban cuando regresé del Capitolio. Ahora sé por qué no pude dejarte ir en aquel entonces, por qué no puedo dejarte ir hoy._

 _Amor. Es lo que eres para mí._

 _Durante mucho tiempo escribir estas cartas me mantuvo cerca de ti de una forma que no entendía. Es momento de que las tengas._

 _Cada año en nuestro aniversario voy a escribirte una carta nueva, es mi promesa para ti._

 _Gracias por devolverme a mi hogar, al lugar al que pertenezco y al que siempre he pertenecido. Gracias por entregarme tu amor y ser mi salvación._

 _Peeta._

* * *

 **Feliz cumple Marce! Tercer año que festejo contigo tu cumpleaños y me alegro mucho por poder hacerlo. Te he escrito este fic que espero te guste porque lo he hecho con cariño. Disfruta al máximo tu día Marce! Felicidades!**

 **Un beso, A.**


End file.
